Bajo el reflejo de la luna
by Mizune-mei
Summary: Cuando perdido te encuentres, y solo veas abismo y pesadumbres, el reflejo de la luna te guiará en la más grande oscuridad y bajará sobre aquel que esté destinado para Ti. Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".
1. Chapter 1

Bajo el reflejo de la Luna

 **Bla bla bla** (Palabras contenidas en razón del reto).

 _Bla bla bla_ (pensamientos).

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene lemon, si no es de tu agrado leer escenas con contenido explicito sexual por favor abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _ **Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".**_

Capitulo 1

Kagome corría desesperada entre la espesura del bosque; podía escuchar los pasos a sus espaldas como un gran martillar en su cabeza; el rostro de la mujer estaba cubierto de lágrimas y de tierra que por las caídas que había tenido en su huída habían manchado su blanco rostro.

– Kami ayúdame. – rogó la mujer implorando al cielo por ayuda, las voces de las personas gritando su nombre la aterraban.

Ella era la sacerdotisa menor del templo al que todos los aldeanos iban a hacer sus plegarias, su familia era respetada y querida en su aldea; pero todo había cambiado cuando un poderoso Youkai se apropio de un valle cercano, este comenzó a cazar a los niños para comerlos, y las mujeres eran raptadas para ser sus amantes. De ese modo la joven había perdido a su hermano menor y a su madre.

Su abuelo había sido enviado meses después para cazar al Youkai, él era un Monge con mucha experiencia y sabiduría que deseaba vengar la muerte de su hija; pero no pudo combatir el poder demoniaco y terminó siendo también su víctima; cuando todos supieron de la muerte de su abuelo, el terror pudo con ellos, entonces encerraron al padre de la azabache que no tenía poderes espirituales como el resto de la familia en una pequeña pagoda cubierta de talismanes y lo obligaron a rezar por 100 días para que sus pecados fueron perdonados por Kami y el "malvado" los dejara en libertad.

Cuando la pagoda fue abierta solo los huesos de su padre se encontraron entonces, más crueles aún decidieron darla en sacrificio al Youkai para calmar su furia. Ese día ella había visto los huesos de su querido padre, ese día ella corría como loca para no morir.

Kagome no veía el camino, pues sus lágrimas nublaban su visión, ella lo había perdido todo; pero aunque no tuviera nada, morir siendo torturada por las manos de un Youkai la aterraba. Los aldeanos seguían de cerca sus pasos y eso hacía que su corazón latiera presurosamente.

Kagome sentía su respiración entrecortada y el aire ya no le llegaba a los pulmones correctamente por la falta de descanso, por lo que se detuvo e intentó tomar bocanadas de aire antes de seguir; los gritos se aproximaban cada vez más y los pasos ya estaban tan cerca que Kagome sabía que debía continuar corriendo pero su cuerpo ya no entendía esa orden por lo que dio dos pasos y cayó de rodillas.

– Ayuda. – susurró mirando la luna; ella era muy creyente, creía en Kami y en su grandeza por lo que desde el fondo de su corazón clamaba por su ayuda. Un grito retumbó en el bosque cuando uno de los hombres sujetó el hombro femenino.

– Maldita niña, todo lo que nos has hecho perseguirte. – gruñó el hombre y empujó el débil cuerpo de la mujer que cayó pesadamente al suelo. – Una mujer joven y virgen, pidió el Youkai, no entiendes que eres la última que sobra en la aldea, debes sacrificarte para que él nos perdone. – pronunció el hombre poniéndose en cuclillas y sujetando el rostro de Kagome. La mujer lo miró con odio; ellos habían elegido sacrificar a todos por mantenerse a salvo. – Levántenla. – ordenó soltando el rostro femenino entonces ella se arrastró hacia el otro lado intentando nuevamente huir. Vio un pie, entonces losujetó del tobillo con ambas manos manchándolo con barro.

– Por Favor, ayúdame. – rogó.

–¡ Que hacen humanos en mis dominios!. – gruñó el hombre moviendo sus garras; la joven escuchó el grito de terror de los hombres huyendo despavoridos y sintió pánico al escuchar esa sádica voz; también deseó huir, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, soltó el tobillo lentamente y se sentó sobre el suelo.

Entonces lo vio, la sonrisa más funesta que hubiera apreciado en mucho tiempo, los ojos rojos de un demonio, las garras que destrozaban con facilidad la carne humana. Los humanos los llamaban demonios, pero en ese momento para ella él se veía como un ser celestial con el reflejo de la luna a sus espaldas.

El Youkai la miró fijamente y se acercó exhibiendo sus garras, la joven quedó helada en el suelo y tembló de pavor al sentir el filo contra su cuello, aún así no bajó la mirada, la fijó en el iris azul del demonio quien la miraba.

– ¿Qué haces en mis dominios sacerdotisa, viniste a matarme?. – indagó el joven al mirarla usando la ropa que utilizaban las sacerdotisas. La mujer quedó muda, mientras el filo recorría su cuello. Simplemente no podía contestar por el terror que sentía ; entonces el hombre la sujetó por la cintura y la levantó sobre su hombro.

– Suél…tame. – tartamudeó la mujer golpeando la espalda masculina; la joven tomó un collar del bolsillo de su traje y realizó un cántico, la energía espiritual envolvió el objeto y prontamente este bordeó el cuello del demonio.

– Osuwari. – gritó la mujer. Y el Youkai sintió una extraña presión que logró que estampara su rostro contra el suelo, la mujer gimió al caer sobre el cuerpo masculino, se paró y corrió alejándose del hombre, ella sabía que ese hechizo la ayudaría, agotaba su poder espiritual, pero era muy bueno para usarlo como última alternativa.

Kagome estaba aliviada; había logrado huir de dos amenazas en un solo día, incluso se estaba alejando para siempre de su aldea podría encontrar otra aldea y finalmente tratar de olvidar todo, aunque dudaba seriamente que eso fuera posible. Nunca podría olvidar los gritos de su padre rogando que lo liberaran.

Inuyasha se levantó cuando ese extraño efecto terminó y gruñó maldiciendo a la hembra que lo había subyugado, olfateó el aire buscando su olor y lo siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, pronto pudo verla pero antes de poder alcanzarla.

– Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari. – las palabras dichas por la mujer una y otra vez detuvieron que éste pudiera alcanzarla, entonces la mujer siguió corriendo, le había asustado la rapidez del hombre, y no se explicaba ¿Por qué la seguía?.

Inuyasha gruñó audiblemente; esta vez, estaba enojado, despedazaría a esa mujer, con ese pensamiento corrió tras ella pero el delicioso olor de su sangre lo abrumó seguidamente de un grito ahogado.

Inuyasha llegó al lugar y se topó con la figura de un Youkai lobo, sobre la mujer, ésta estaba siendo retenida por dos lobos que mordían el brazo femenino, esparciendo el líquido carmesí por el pasto. La mirada chocolate se fijó en Inuyasha y éste pudo ver en ellos alivio por lo que no pudo reprimir su instinto protector.

– Aléjate, ella es mi presa. – gruñó. Los dos lobos soltaron a la mujer por orden de su líder y atacaron a Inuyasha que con sus garras los destrozó.

– Como te atreves a matar a mis amigos.– Gruñó, estaba enojado, pero su mejor cualidad era medir la fuerza del oponente por lo que inmediatamente supo que solo no podría vencerlo. – Volveremos a encontrarnos bestia. – anunció el hombre antes de convertirse en un remolino de viento. Inuyasha entonces se acercó a la mujer quien tenía la ropa desacomodada mostrando el vendaje bajo su ropa y sus ojos acuosos, el olor apestoso de lobo cubría todo su cuerpo y por eso él sabía donde había tocado.

– Kuso. – gruñó. Kagome lo vio acercarse; podía decir "La palabra mágica", pero se sentía agradecida; ese youkai había dicho que ella olía bien y que sería su mujer; la había asustado y como ya no tenía otro collar, no podía someterlo, por lo que si el peliplateado no llegaba quizá hubiere muerto.

Inuyasha la cargó estilo nupcial, el pecho masculino era cálido y escuchar el latido de su corazón era tranquilizador por lo que la mujer cerró los ojos dejándose transportar. Kagome abrió los ojos al ser depositada en el futón, y se sobresaltó al ver el rostro del ojirojo muy cerca de su rostro, por lo que se alejó abruptamente.

– ¿Dónde estamos?. – indagó la mujer, mirando la amplia cabaña.

El hombre se paró y sacó su Hitoe, pasándole a la mujer quien miró extrañada la prenda de color **rojo** en sus manos.

– Ve afuera hay una fuente de agua termal, báñate que apestas a lobo, lava tu ropa y ponte eso. – gruñó. La mujer asintió a la orden y al salir miró impresionara el vapor saliendo del agua, era enorme y hermoso, por lo que prontamente empezó a desvestirse. El peliplateado salió de la cabaña y apoyó su espalda por la pared mirando maravillado la espalda de la mujer y todo lo que llegaba a ver cuando la joven se quitó por completo la ropa e ingresó al agua suspirando complacida. Kagome lavó su ropa y también la herida y luego salió del agua liando su cuerpo con la prenda dada por el hombre.

Cundo ingresó en la cabaña él ya había prendido fuego y la miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Kagome se sentó en un costado cruzando sus piernas.

– Gracias. – susurró la mujer. Entonces el demonio la miró fijamente, nunca nadie antes le había agradecido por nada, por lo que se sintió extraño, y también necesario para alguien, un nuevo sentimiento lo abordó en la boca del estómago y se acercó lentamente al rostro femenino.

– Osuwari. – pronunció la mujer estampando el rostro del hombre por centésima vez en el día; también se sintió extraña, esos ojos que antes la aterraban en ese momento le habían gustado. Tanto que casi había accedido al beso.

Cuando el rostro del hombre finalmente pudo despegarse del suelo este gruño molesto. Kagome observó inquita como el hombre abandonaba la cabaña refunfuñando, pero extrañamente ella ya no le temía.

Inuyasha también quitó todas sus ropas y se lanzó al agua, el sonido alertó a la mujer quien curiosa miró por la ventana mirando el hermoso ser Kagome miró emboada como el cabello mojado se pegaba a su rostro, los amplios hombros.

– _Kagome él también es un Youkai, como el maldito que mató a toda tu familia_. – se recriminó en pensamientos, no podía darse el lujo de verlo de otro modo, más que un ser repugnante un monstruo. Por lo que se alejó de la ventana reprendiéndose y aunque deseaba volver y apreciar la hermosa figura y su blanca piel se recordaba que no podía o más bien no debía.

Cuando Inuyasha volvió a la cabaña la mujer lo esperaba sentada, exhibiendo sus torneadas piernas, el hombre tragó duro y se sentó en pose india del otro lado intentando ignorarla. Ambos quedaron en silencio u largo minuto y cuando el hombre cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho con la intención de dormir.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?. – la pregunta lo asaltó.

– Inuyasha. – contestó escuetamente.

Kagome sintió su corazón latir rápidamente al oír su voz, se odiaba a si misma por el hecho de emocionarse. Pero lo hacía.

– Inuyasha. – susurró repitiendo el nombre, el hombre reaccionó a su nombre de una mala forma; antes de que la mujer pudiera sentarlo se acercó a la ella y cubrió la boca femenina con una mano, mientras que con la otra recorrió la pierna expuesta de la mujer. Kagome reprimió un deseo de gemir al sentir sus garras rozando la piel de su muslo interno y se sintió un ser sucio porque su cuerpo reaccionaba gratamente al toque del hombre.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla femenina y luego otra, el hombre quedó estático al oler y aroma salino. Y se sintió finalmente un monstruo, el no hacía eso a las humanas ni a ninguna hembra, por lo que soltó la boca femenina y se alejó cabizbajo y arrepentido.

Kagome miró la expresión del hombre y se sintió peor, deseaba abrazarlo y consolarlo, no entendía que le sucedía, las palabras abandonaron sus labios sin proponérselo.

– Inuyasha ayúdame, vence a Sukumo y seré tuya para siempre. – ofreció la mujer, la expresión en el rostro del hombre fue indescifrable para la mujer y ella debía arrepentirse pero no lo hacía su corazón latía emocionado ante la idea.

Continua

Hola. Bueno este fic lo escribí para participar del reto _**" La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".**_ _Lo escribí un poco apresurada pues el tiempo límite se acercaba jeje pero espero que haya quedado de su agrado, no entiendo mucho como será la votación, pero es mi mayor deseo que pasen un momento agradable leyendo, así que muchas gracias a aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad y lo leyeron hasta el final._

 _ **Obs**_ _. El Fic debe ser un two-shot por lo que habrá otro capítulo en breve. Y como siempre lo pienso la pareja ideal de Inuyasha sería yo (XD), pero como es imposible a la única que lo presto es a Kagome por ello mi fic siempre será sobre ellos._

 _Las quiere_

 _Mizune - Mei_


	2. Chapter 2

Bajo el reflejo de la Luna

 _ **Los personajes del anime y manga de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".**_

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene lemon, si no es de tu agrado leer escenas con contenido explicito sexual por favor abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 2

Inuyasha la miró estupefacto; sabía que esa hembra era humana aún así, no entendía que ella no supiera que las palabras "seré tuya para siempre" conformaban una frase que no debía decírsele a un Youkai a la ligera; esa era una promesa eterna y una autorización para marcarla como suya; por lo que sus instintos le gritaban, que en ese momento debía tomarla, pero la parte consiente le advertía que ella no sabía todo lo que esas palabras significaban por lo que intentaba contenerse.

– Inuyasha. – susurró al ver las garras del hombre incrustándose en la madera del suelo.

– ¡Cállate!. – gruñó sádicamente; su cuerpo entero había reaccionado a su instinto; odiaba el hecho de ser un demonio, pero más aún el ser un perro, cuando deseaba aparearse no pensaba con claridad. – No lo haré, no mataré a nadie, así que puedes irte. – masculló fieramente; deseaba salvarla y la única oportunidad era alejándola antes de perder el control.

– Por favor. – refutó la mujer en un susurro.

– Escapa ahora Sacerdotisa, si no quieres morir. – gruñó en un último acto de cordura. Kagome miró la expresión lúgubre en el rostro masculino lo que la sobresaltó; sabía que los demonios eran seres peligrosos e inentendibles, que se alimentaban de humanos por lo que no pudo evitar mirar los largos colmillos.

Se paró y prácticamente corrió al exterior. La mujer sentía su corazón en la boca del estómago, esos ojos rojos habían brillado con malicia lo que había asustado a la mujer. Kagome corría a ciegas; las aguas termales formaban una espesa niebla lo que obstruía su visión; por lo que tropezó y cayó rodando por una pequeño declive rasguñándose con los arbustos.

La mujer sacudió sus ropas parándose, y sorprendiéndose al no sentir ninguna herida en la parte superior de su cuerpo, solo unos pequeños rasguños en su pierna, entonces se fijo que traía puesto el ropaje del demonio y suspiró.

– Nos encontramos nuevamente susurró el líder de los hombres lobos cerca muy cerca del rostro de la mujer. Kagome intentó correr pero se vio rodeada de lobos que gruñían feroces.

– ¡Aléjate o Inuyasha te derrotará!. – gritó la mujer lo único que se le ocurrió. El Youkai lobo sonrió.

– ¿Si yo derroto al Youkai que elijas me darás lo mismo que ofreciste a esa Bestia?. – preguntó interesado. La mujer le había gustado por lo que había estado vigilando la cabaña con la intención de derrotar al InuYoukai cuando estuviera desprevenido y secuestrar a la mujer por lo que pudo escuchar toda la conversación. – Serás mi mujer. – agregó.

Kagome no supo cómo responder a eso, y menos al sentir la mano del hombre lobo en su cintura y su rostro acercándose con la intención de besarla, si fuera el ojirojo un osuwari bastaría, pero con ese hombre no tenía esa opción y el agarre en su cintura era tan fiero y sus labios se acercaban cada vez más y sin pensarlo mucho cacheteó al hombre quien quedó estupefacto mirándola.

– ¿Eso quiere decir no?. – preguntó luego de salir de su estupor.

– Etto…, quiere decir, después de matarlo recién te daré lo que quieras. – musitó, aunque verdaderamente no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, ese hombre le ofrecía una oportunidad negada por el ojirojo.

– Sube. – Ofreció su espalda. Kagome negó con la cabeza pero el hombre la subió a la fuerza. Y comenzó a correr. Inuyasha miró desde la cima del árbol la sonrisa triunfal del hombre, él había corrido al escuchar los gritos de la mujer durante la caída, pero no creyó encontrarla con el lobo.

– Keh, ahora debes estar feliz, ya conseguiste alguien que te ayudara. – gruñó, mirando cómo se alejaban, aún así no podía evitar el sentimiento de celos que corría por sus venas.

Cuando llegaron al palacio Kouga estaba muy animado; deseaba destrozar al Youkai y terminar de una vez por todas para después poder cobrar su recompensa. Buscó por el recinto y pronto se encontró con la horrible figura del Youkai; toda la habitación estaba llena de un humo blanco; era tétrico y sospechoso aún así el hombre ingresó y atacó al demonio que reposaba al final de la habitación.

Pronto las imágenes se distorsionaron y el Youkai lobo cayó en una **ilusión** , en su universo alterno el estaba luchando contra el monstruo en una batalla férrea; pero en la realidad un pequeño Youkai con Cara de Sapo se llevaba a Kagome lejos del lobo. La joven gritó pidiendo ayuda a Kouga, pero este estaba sumergido en su fantasía.

Por más que el Youkai pareciera débil, Kagome no podía luchar contra este, por lo que cuando la llevó en otra habitación y forcejeó con ella para quitarle la prenda roja no pudo evitarlo tan solo cubrió con sus manos sus senos expuestos y maldijo no haberse puesto nuevamente el vendaje.

– Te ves suculenta. – musitó antes de acercarse exhibiendo su larga lengua. Kagome se contrajo al ver al sapo acercarse y nuevamente la figura del demonio de larga cabellera plateada, de hermosas y peludas orejitas y tenebrosa mirada acudió a su mente.

– Aléjate. – pidió retrocediendo en la pequeña habitación para escapar del alcance del demonio. _– Inuyasha_. – pensó al sentir como la fría mano del sapo tocaba su cuello.

Inuyasha ingresó en la habitación cuando el sapo acariciaba el rostro de Kagome. Gruñó al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer y su mirada sin vida.

– Aléjate de ella monstruo. – gruñó, pero el youkai acarició lentamente el cabello femenino como si de una muñeca se tratara.

– Mátalo. – ordenó. Inuyasha observó estupefacto como la mujer se acercó a su cuerpo y posicionó sus manos en el cuello masculino intentando "asfixiarlo".

– Deja de controlarla, o te destrozaré. – amenazó mordaz.

– Ohhh…veo que deseas a mi suculenta marioneta, puedo dejar que te diviertas con ella si solo te olvidas de la idea de matarme. – ofreció. Inuyasha gruñó audiblemente y antes de poder atacarlo Kagome se interpuso cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Inuyasha quedó pasmado con sus garras a centímetros del rostro de la mujer que ni se inmutó por el peligro.

– Keh, reacciona. – gruñó poniendo sus manos en el hombro femenino, zarandeando a la mujer.

– Bésalo. – ordenó el sapo e Inuyasha la soltó y dio un paso atrás evitando que la mujer cumpliera la orden, pero ella como una acechadora lo siguió buscando cumplir su misión. Inuyasha retrocedió por primera vez en una "batalla" alejándose de esos carnosos labios. El sapo sonrió burlón.– Puedes quedarte con esa, e irte de mi palacio. – ofreció nuevamente.

– Te mataré. – amenazó cuando su cuerpo chocó contra la pared se sintió arrinconado por la mujer azabache quien unió sus labios con los del hombre quien la empujó levemente por los hombros, pero ella lo vio a hacer una y otra vez, y como el Youkai luchaba contra ello besaba el rostro, cuello nariz o lo que estuviera a su alcance cuando impactaba sus labios.

El sapo miró divertido la cara de terror del demonio perro e Inuyasha se sintió peor cuando su miembro despertó completamente no podía evitarlo ella era una hermosa hembra y sus labios se sentían cálidos. Inuyasha se libró de su "acosadora" y atacó al sapo hiriéndolo finalmente el sapo gimió al ser herido en el hombro, y cuando Inuyasha lo iba atacar de nuevo.

– Defiéndeme. – la orden hizo que se detuviera. Miró a la mujer con los brazos abiertos frente al demonio sapo, era hermosa, su piel era tan blanca y su montículos estaban coronados por unos erectos y rosados pezones el Inuyoukai tragó duro mirando deseoso los senos femeninos.

– Reacciona. – pidió nuevamente pero los apagados ojos de la mujer le indicaban que ella no escuchaba.

El sapo gruñó de dolor e hizo una pataleta.

– Duele me has herido, moriré. – musitó sobreactuando. Pero pronto tomó una **caja** de entre sus ropajes y al abrirla una fuerte luz invadió la habitación, el Youkai sapo comió lo que fuera que irradiaba esa luz y se curó completamente. – Haz hecho que desperdiciara una de mis preciadas almas. – agregó furioso.

– Keh. – masculló el hombre.

– Mi marioneta no puede matarte, pero puede entretenerte mientras escapo, de todos modos ya no hay más mujeres en este valle iré a otro. – aseguró. – Entrégate a él, sedúcelo y no lo dejes seguirme. – ordenó el sapo ante la estupefacta mirada rojiza. Kagome luchaba por librarse del poder del hechizo del sapo en su cuerpo pero simplemente no podía por lo que se acercó al hombre.

Inuyasha gruñó al sentir la pequeña mano de la mujer acariciando su miembro sobre la tela de su Hakama e intentó apartarla.

– Inuyasha. – susurró la mujer. Pronunciando su nombre del modo que lo enloquecía, y más aún cuando friccionaba su miembro, su control fue nulo y la tomó por la nuca uniendo sus labios en un beso fiero mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba bruscamente uno de los montículos suaves de la mujer. Inuyasha mordió el labio inferior y ella no se quejó, sabía que estaba cayendo en la trampa, pero no podía evitarlo, la carnada era demasiado por lo que él aceptaría las consecuencias de su arrebato.

Kagome veía como si de un sueño se tratara y por un momento dejó de luchar por volver al control y tan solo observó la escena; Kagome corrió el Hakama del hombre liberando su miembro y este gruñó al sentir la piel de la mujer contra su carne.

– Detente. – rogó ya que él no podía, ya respiraba entrecortadamente ya estaba volviéndose loco por lo que tan solo dejó caer sus últimas defensas y la dejó hacer lo que ella quisiera, Kagome lo miró y sonrió levemente antes de posicionarse en cuatro patas él estaba descontrolado por lo que de una sola estocada entró en ella.

El ojirojo gruñó al estar en el cálido interior pero la mujer no emitió ningún sonido, el hombre la embistió ferozmente mientras ingresaba en ella una y otra vez, ella lo volvía loco, su olor era delicioso, sus manos en la cadera femenina rasgaban la piel por la brusquedad con la que la embestía, el perdió el control mientras se sumergía en el paraíso que era el interior de esa mujer.

El gruñó al derramarse en su interior y recostó su cabeza contra la espalda femenina jadeando, salió de su interior con la intención de besarla y seguir nuevamente pero al sacar su pene la sangre lo sobresaltó, se sentó sobre el suelo mirando el líquido carmesí que hacía un pequeño charco, la mujer giró y buscó nuevamente el contacto con el enorme miembro del hombre pero este la alejó.

– Estás herida. – anunció, pero claro que la mujer no retrocedió por eso; ella no sentía nada, por lo que seguía intentándolo y se abalanzaba contra el hombre que aún estaba insatisfecho pero que se sentía culpable por todas las heridas en el delicado cuerpo de la humana. – No lo seguiré, me quedaré aquí, así que acuéstate y descansa. – pidió el ojirojo intentando convencerla que su "amo" estaría a salvo. Ella lo ignoró y se sentó a horcadas de él y nuevamente lo ingresó en su interior las manos de la mujer se entrelazaron al cuello e inició los vaivenes, lentamente.

La mujer quedó quieta cuando pudo volver a tener el control de su cuerpo, se sintió raro tenerlo dentro pero no dolía; ella pensaba que cuando volviera moriría de dolor pero de hecho estaba bien; analizó por un segundo la opción de alejarse pero ella le había prometido que sería suya; claro que sabía lo que significaba ya que había sido entrenada por un tiempo por cazadores de demonios, y esa era la primera frase prohibida, pero ella lo había dicho aceptándolo como compañero, y él en ese momento solo podía tomar lo prometido; cuando el levantó las caderas al no sentir el movimiento de ella no pudo evitar gemir, sintió algo nuevo que nunca había sentido y claro que sabía que eso debía ser pecaminoso pero le gusto.

El Inuyoukai se sintió motivado al finalmente escuchar el suave gemido y abrazó la cintura femenina mientras la guiaba para los vaivenes, el seno femenino estaba muy cerca de su rostro por lo que empezó a torturarlos. kagome no pudo evitar dejarse envolver por las deliciosas sensaciones y solo empezó a contonearse como podía para tener mayor fricción. El hombre la levantaba y bajaba cada vez más rápido y mordía, lamía y succionaba sus pezones, kagome se arqueaba hacia atras disfrutando del calor del cuerpo masculino.

El sonido de los jugos de ambos entremezclándose era erótico y sumado a los gemidos y gruñidos. Inuyasha buscó los labios de la mujer al oler su delicioso éxtasis y continuó penetrándola incansablemente, la mujer sintió paz, algo que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba todo su mundo desapareció por un segundo mientras el hombre clavaba sus colmillos profundamente en su cuello; hombre recostó su cabeza contra el hombro femenino y finalmente se arrepintió.

– Espero que puedas perdonarme, y que no sientas mucho dolor.– susurró besando el cuello femenino. Kagome se sintió enternecida por sus palabras, el hecho es que hacía un día que lo había conocido y hace un segundo que era su compañero, pero eso no importaba lo trancendente para la mujer era que se sentía feliz y sabía que no estaría sola.

– Tranquilo, no dolió nada, pero no me quejaría si no te mueves.– susurró cuando l hombre despegó bruscamente su cabeza del cuello y la miró.– Por que me miras así compañero, ya no soy una marioneta a no ser que tu quieras que lo sea.– susurró.

Kouga había salido de su fantasía y derrotado al Youkai pero no reclamó su premio, simplemente los dejó solos por que era tonto decir que era el vencedor cuando otro había reclamado antes el premio.

Fin

Hola. Como lo habrán constatado en el capitulo anterior en mi fic Inuyasha no es un hanyou finalmente he cumplido su deseo de ser un demonio completo. Solamente así veía esta historia, sé que los acontecimientos han cambiado mucho, he utilizado como base el episodio 8 viéndolo mil veces pero no quería usar la trama original, así que no piensen que no se como va la historia jeje. Hoy era el último día para la presentación, así que lo escribí como pude, (no se si lo hice a tiempo en mi país son 11:45 p.m) estoy en fecha de exámenes de la facultad por ello no pude hacerlo como quisiera pero espero que les guste y puedan pasar un buen rato, gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y favoritos del capítulo anterior.

Las Quiere

Mizune-Mei


End file.
